


Different Kinds of Experiences

by Asteroid_Panda



Series: Different Kinds of... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A light angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Loki is male, Male Loki, Mentions of Sex, Mostly Fluff, Shopping, Tony Stark pays for everything naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Loki and Y/N go on a shopping trip with Pepper and Tony. Loki notices a few things that cause him to question events that unfold before him but then becomes furious when he learns what's going on.





	Different Kinds of Experiences

Anyone who saw Loki at this very moment would have guessed he was bored and unamused with the situation. That, however was not the case. Sure he wasn't overly fond of the company at present but it was worth it.

 

He actually was unsure what the day had in store for him when Y/N had asked him to accompany herself along with Pepper and Tony to go clothes shopping. Being Loki, he grumbled a little but was happy to go wherever his little dove wanted to go.

 

So that is how he found himself standing next to Tony while Pepper was in the dressing room and Y/N was still looking around. Loki had noticed that out of the past 2 stores they had gone to, Y/N had only bought a necklace and some socks with llamas on them. When he raised an eyebrow at the purchase she giggled and told Loki that a girl could never have enough fun socks. 

 

While he was slightly relieved not to have to carry the oodles of bags that Pepper had asked Tony to carry (who was only too happy to do so but pretended to be annoyed just to keep face only to wink at Y/N after he took each bag) Loki couldn't help but wonder why Y/N hadn’t splurged a little more. After all Tony was footing the bill today. Pepper wanted a girls day out with Y/N and what Pepper wanted she got. Even got the occasional thing she clearly did not want Tony to get but he got anyways.

 

Loki observed that at each store, the assistants would instantly flock towards Pepper and Tony, completely ignoring Y/N and himself. He wasn't surprised that he himself was ignored but he found it odd that Y/N was never even offered help. Loki had assumed it was because this was Tony Stark in their store and any other customer was left to fend for themselves. It wasn't until they got to the lingerie store that Loki finally understood what was going on.

 

And boy, was he furious.

* * *

Y/N loved Pepper, she really, really did. But shopping for clothes with Pepper was probably one of the top three things she hated most in the world, right after her ex and eggplants. Pepper being Pepper only shopped at the very best (aka most expensive) stores which meant one thing. No clothes were ever above a size 6, if you were lucky.

 

They never catered to heavy set women such as herself and even going in the store often made her uncomfortable. She heard each sneer and jab that the sales assistants made under their breath as Y/N browsed the store waiting for Pepper to find her latest and greatest thing.

 

Y/N could manage with these days and usually was able to find one or two things along the way. Today was actually going pretty well with Loki and Tony tagging along. Y/N had wanted Loki to get out more as well as do more 'coupley' things which she teased meant being dragged around while the women did the shopping and the men pretended to be having a good time. 

 

She genuinely hoped Loki was having a good time though. Even though Y/N couldn't find any clothes she still enjoyed walking around with her two best friends and her partner. Loki hated the word 'boyfriend', stating (with a pout) that he was neither a boy nor just a friend. He had suggested lover but Y/N wasn't able to say it without stuttering, so they decided on partner instead.

 

Yes today had been a great day over all. Until they got to the lingerie store.

* * *

"Come on Y/N you have to get something!" Pepper tugged along her friend into the store with pictures of 6 foot 7 women who weighed 5 pounds on a bad day with skimpy panties and pointless bras that hid nothing. 

 

"Pep, you know I don't wear these sort of things" Y/N could feel herself grow warm as she looked around the store.

 

"Come on! Loki don't you think she should get something special. Your eyes only type special?" Pepper teased with a smile.

 

"Well i must admit, seeing my love in my colors would be quite... stimulating" Loki said with a sly grin as he used his height to tower over Y/N.

 

Y/N became a spluttering mess as Pepper laughed and Tony gagged. Pepper pulled Y/N deeper into the store in order to find some attendants to help. When the two friends found two attendants, Y/N froze and went numb.

 

"Pep, I changed my mind" Y/N whispered desperately pulling on Peppers arm to leave the store. "I don't want anything here. Please lets go."

 

"Nah-uh" Pepper shook her head. "You always back out but I won’t let you this time. Come on do it for Loki!" 

 

Y/N gulped and nodded, still a little numb as they approached the help desk. Both women looked up, one smiled at Pepper while the other woman, she let her face go from startled to wicked grin. "What can we help you ladies with today?" The wicked one asked sweetly.

 

Y/N wanted to vomit right on the spot. There was no way she could do this. "We were hoping to try on a few things," Pepper said.

 

The polite lady almost let a grimace slip before putting her customer service smile back on, "Of course, feel free to look around and let us know when you find something that you'd like to try on"

 

"Thank you!" Pepper said merrily as she dragged Y/N over to some light green stuff she spotted instantly. 

 

"I really don't think they'll have anything for me Pep, we should go." Y/N was looking at Pepper pleadingly and glancing around looking for Loki. She needed him in times like these. 

 

As if Loki picked up on a mental distress call, he made his way over to his partner and placed a cool hand on her lower back. "Whats wrong my dove?" 

 

"I wanna leave but Pepper isn't letting me" Y/N nearly cries. 

 

"Pepper are you holding my little dove hostage?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Until I find her something sexy to wear tonight I am!" Pepper teased in a way that left no room for arguments.

 

"Fine let's make this quick" Y/N grumbled and grabbed the largest thing she could find and went to the attendant to ask for a fitting room.

 

The wicked one hasn't lost her grin as she eyed Y/N as Y/N grabbed the piece of clothing they both knew wouldn't fit. "I'd like a room please" Y/N asked as strong as she could, which surprisingly sounded pretty strong.

 

The wicked woman smiled even wider and went to open a fitting room for Y/N. As Y/N went in, Pepper and Loki had made their way back to assist if needed but while Pepper keep walking Loki noticed the 2 attendants huddling together at their station and whispering. They weren't doing a very good job.

 

"Oh my god that's her isn't it? Dillion’s ex?" The woman who had been polite asked.

 

The wicked grinning one nearly shrilled with laughter but caught herself "Yes it her. I fucking told you!"

 

"I didn't think she was that big but yeah you were right. Who would've thought Tony Stark would hang out with a person like her? I mean is Ms Potts really friends with her?"

 

"She's so gross to look at and she really thinks she can wear anything from here? HA! That cow can hardly wear leggings" the wicked one sneered. “Lord, who the fuck wants to see her fat ass in lingerie, let alone naked.”

 

"That is enough!" Loki boomed. "Do you speak of all your customers this way or only the ones with different body styles? How can this store keep business if sniveling quims like you work here?" Loki was marching towards the service desk, the women shaking in fear. "You think that because your body is simply thinner you don't have to be a decent person? You lowly, house wrecking, whor-"

 

But Loki wasn't able to finish his insult as a hand came to rest upon his arm "Loki it's not worth it. It’s okay, lets go" Y/N was quiet but spoke clearly and with determination. 

 

"Y/N" Loki breathed. "That woman is-" but again Loki was cut off.

 

"I know who she is and I can guess what she's been saying. Its likely the same thing that every other attendant says when my back is turned. You learn to live with it and move on."

 

Meanwhile Pepper was looking on in shock at first because of Loki's out cry, then to look on in horror and guilt when she listened to what Y/N had said. 

 

"You don't deserve to be treated that way" Loki stood tall as he said this.

 

"You're correct and I’m not treated that way anymore, not by people important to me. Lets go." Y/N laced her fingers through Lokis and walked with her head held high towards the exit.

 

Loki noticed a smirk begin to form and noticed Y/N started to walk with exaggerated movements causing a whole display to be knocked over with her lovely lush hips.

 

"You bitch!" The homewrecker shouted but before she could make a move towards her Tony appeared in front of her.

 

"Yeah I wouldn't do that. See I had a feeling something was causing my friend Y/N to become quiet while clothes shopping and once you started talking well," Tony held up his phone and made a show of pressing a big play button.

 

Instantly a crystal clear video began to play back of the two attendants speaking of Y/N and both women paled. Tony smirked as he stopped the video. “I’m sure you will be relieved to know that myself, wife, nor any of my friends will be shopping with you anymore.”

 

“In fact, I’m so disgusted with this treatment that I am going to get rid of every article of clothing from this company.” Pepper snarled as she laced her arm through the free one of Y/N’s. “Come on Y/N, from now on you tell me where you want to go first okay!” Pepper said sternly as herself, Y/N and Loki walked out of the store. 

 

“Okay” Y/N smiled shyly. 

* * *

 

“How about this one my dear?” Loki smiled as he held up a satin emerald green babydoll with lighter green ribbon edging under the breasts and long the bottom. 

“Oh my!” Y/N gasped as she went over to the other side of the clothing rack and lowered Loki’s hands. “Don’t be so loud” Y/N hushed.

 

“Hey Y/N! Come look at this teddy and fishnet stockings combo, it’s super sexy!” Pepper called across the store loudly just at the moment. 

 

Y/N blushed even more and brought her palm to her forehead. “Gosh.” Y/N took the piece of clothing out of Loki’s hands and looked it over. “Too bad the ribbon isn’t golden than it would be in your colors” Y/N said bashfully.

 

“Hmm, shame” Loki chuckled as he ran his fingers over the ribbon changing the color right before their very eyes. 

 

“It is pretty” Y/N took the garment and looked it over more closely. “It’s the right size too” Y/N breathed out. She looked up at Loki with joy swimming in her eyes. Her eyes also caught sight of the red lettering above the clothes rack they had been looking at. “Oh! And it’s on sale! 30% what a deal!”

 

“Mhm, I’d rather see it 100% off.” Loki loomed over Y/N with a sinister smile. 

 

Y/N blinked and furrowed her brows. “That’s a terrible business practice Loki.”

 

“No, I-” Loki started as her brought his thumb and pointer finger to pinch his nose. He heard Pepper and Tony snicker behind him. 

 

“How could they make any money if they sold things at 100% off? Honestly Loki, that’s just silly.” Y/N shook her head as she walked towards the register.

 

Tony burst out laughing as Pepper slapped his arm but laughing herself. Loki just rolled his eyes at them but smiled while shaking his head at his little dove, finally happy to see a genuine smile on her face. 

* * *

 

Y/N was laying in bed the next morning, cuddled up against Loki. Deliciously sore and aching from last night, she smiled at the memory. Loki was rubbing the tips of his fingers against her scalp as they both enjoyed a quiet morning. 

 

As Y/N let her eyes wander around the room remembering the mess they made, she caught sight of her new babydoll nighty she had gotten the day before. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she sat up and looked at Loki. 

 

“Oh my gods, you were flirting with me!” Y/N shouted.

 

Loki burst out laughing, taking in the messy bedhead and love marks all over her skin. He leaned up to meet her and bumped his nose next to hers. “Gods I love you” he sighed as he kissed her and brought her back so they were laying down. 

 

Y/N giggled, “I love you too Loki.”     


End file.
